The Augur and the Oracle
by puzzlingnerd57
Summary: Rachel faces off with a force not so great: Octavian. One-shot, set after the Giant War. All characters, setting etc. belong to Rick Riordan.


**Hey fanfiction! I thought I'd try my hand at a PJO one-shot, based on my (least) favorite character, Octavian. Don't worry, he is in a bit of trouble in this story, especially when a certain oracle shows up…**

**xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xx x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx- **

Normal POV

As soon as she got the message from Reyna, Rachel hopped on a Pegasus and headed for Camp Jupiter. She was excited to see the mosaics that Percy described to her, and to meet the fabled Reyna, praetor of the 12th legion.

She only had some minor details about why she was requested *cough* ordered *cough* to introduce herself to the legion as the host for the Oracle of Delphi. Meaning, she was told to come, and speak only to Reyna for instructions. Then again, that is more than a usual demigod quest begins with, so alright.

Rachel was nervous though, seeing as the description of the camp that Percy gave her was Aut vincere aut mori, meaning conquer or die. She also had heard things about a legacy of Apollo, who apparently had the gift of prophecy. However, her orders were not concerning this. At least, she didn't think so.

She swooped down on the horse, and landed just outside of the city, simply because there was a floating, armless statue blocking her path. It landed next to her and began yelling, but Rachel paid it no heed, simply tossing her travel documents on the pedestal, and looking for Reyna. A figure ran towards her, sword, no gladius, drawn. She drew in a breath, expecting the worst, but it was only Jason. He stopped in front of her confused.

"What are you doing here?" he called. Rachel just stared at him, waiting for the penny to drop.

"Oh! Reyna called you about the prophecy problems, didn't she?" Now Rachel was the confused one.

Jason explained, "About three days ago, Octavian performed the auguries as usual, but ended up with two possibilities; a monster is coming, or someone is gumming. He assumed the second, and we could barely defeat the hydra that attacked an hour later." He paused, before continuing.

"Reyna told me to direct you to temple hill. She will meet you at the small red building, next to the Temple of Pluto. She'll tell you more. But now, I've got to go. Terminus will blast me if I don't explain."

With that, he ran off, leaving Rachel standing at the side of the road, lost, and with new orders. Another figure came up, but this time it was Hazel. Rachel smiled. Hazel was a good friend, and a legionairre. She could help.

"Hazel! Where is temple hill?" Hazel also looked confused, but pointed her on her way. Smiling, Rachel headed to the hill.

When she made it to the top, Reyna made her way over to her.

"Rachel, I'm glad you could come. On Blackjack, none of the less." Reyna was everything Jason and Percy made her out to be.

"Well, it took some persuading, and some offers to clean cabins, but it all worked out. Now, Jason mentioned something about a prophecy?"

"Yes! Octavian has been spouting nonsense, and it almost cost us a full cohort!" Reyna looked exhausted, but kept her head.

"I could talk to him, if you want…"

Five minutes later, Rachel entered the Temple of Jupiter. She had to admit, it was huge, but the boy in the center made her laugh.

"So are you the great and powerful augur of Camp Jupiter?" He jumped, and was holding a unicorn plushie.

"Seriously? Plush toys and a temple? Even I can do better, and I only can when the spirit hijacks my body to spew green smoke!" He glared at her, but Rachel was just getting started.

"To think, I assumed you to be a strong and mighty warrior, blessed by the gods, but you are no more than a cleaning harpy!" Rachel struck a nerve, but Octavian said nothing. Then he charged her with his knife outstretched.

"What should I do to you!" he roared, suddenly not looking innocent. Then the spirit took over.

_Boy of legacy, fear the spirit_

_Prophesize no more, the falsehood of your actions._

_You have no more power, than the sea does over death,_

_So turn to Apollo, for a true spirit blessing._

Then Rachel was back, twisting the knife out of Octavian's hand, and shoving it in her belt.

"Wow! Impulsive and weak much?" With that, she walked out, leaving an intimidated, and suddenly not power hungry Octavian speechless.


End file.
